Season 4
1 • 2 • 3 • 4 • 5 Season 4 is the current season of ''PAW Patrol''. It will have 26 episodes. The season premiered on February 6, 2017 with "Pups Save a Blimp"/"Pups Save the Chili Cook-Off". On April 15, 2016, a post was made on Christian Distefano's Twitter & Facebook page confirming that the voices for the first Season 4 episode had been recorded. An official announcement by Nickelodeon was made on June 21, 2016. Here is a list of writers for Season 4 and how many episodes they wrote. This list is in most-to-least order. *Andrew Guerdat (6; co-writing of both with Steven Sullivan) *Steven Sullivan (6; co-writing of both with Andrew Guerdat) *Alex Ganetakos (1) *Charles Johnston (2) *Scott Albert (1) *Louise Moon (1) *James Backshall (2; co-writing with Jeff Sweeney) *Jeff Sweeney (2; co-writing with James Backshall) Each listing will contain the episode number, name, original U.S. airdate, and its writer. ---- *'1A'. Pups Save a Blimp (02-06-2017, Steve Sullivan and Andy Guerdat) *'1B'. Pups Save the Chili Cook-Off (02-06-2017, Alex Ganetakos) ---- *'2A'. Pups Save a Teeny Penguin (02-08-2017, Andy Guerdat and Steve Sullivan) *'2B'. Pups Save the Cat Show (02-08-2017, James Backshall and Jeff Sweeney) ---- *'3A'. Pups Save a Playful Dragon (04-07-2017, Charles Johnston) *'3B'. Pups Save the Critters (04-07-2017, Charles Johnston) ---- *'4'. Mission PAW: Quest for the Crown (03-24-2017, Steve Sullivan and Andy Guerdat) ---- *'5A'. Pups Save a Sleepover (04-28-2017, Andy Guerdat and Steve Sullivan) *'5B'. Pups Save the Carnival (04-28-2017, Louise Moon) ---- *'6A'. Pups Save Jake's Cake (04-21-2017, Steve Sullivan and Andy Guerdat) *'6B'. Pups Save a Wild Ride (04-21-2017, James Backshall and Jeff Sweeney) ---- *'7A'. Mission PAW: Royally Spooked (04-14-2017, Steve Sullivan and Andy Guerdat) *'7B'. Pups Save Monkey-dinger (04-14-2017, Scott Albert) ---- *'8A'. Pups Save the Flying Food (05-12-2017, TBA) *'8B'. Pups Save a Ferris Wheel (05-12-2017, TBA) ---- *'10'. Mission PAW: Pups Save the Royal Throne (05-26-2017, TBA) ---- *There will likely be more voice changes (in addition to those in Season 2 and Season 3.) *There may be new writers, including Charles Johnston. *Barkingburg, a kingdom located an "Air Patroller ride away" from Adventure Bay, will be a recurring location in the season as the pups will prevent evildoers from taking it over, primarily Sweetie, an evil pup scheming to become its queen. *The PAW Patrol will get two new vehicles called the Sea Patroller and the Mission PAW Cruiser. *It is unsure if there will be a new team member. However, Tracker and Everest could become regularly-appearing characters for the defense of Barkingburg. Pups Save a Blimp (HQ).png Pups Save the Chili Cook-Off (HQ).png Pups Save a Teeny Penguin (HQ).png Pups Save the Cat Show (HQ).png Pups Save a Playful Dragon (HQ).png Pups Save the Critters (HQ).png Mission PAW Quest for the Crown title card.png Pups Save a Sleepover (HQ).png Pups Save the Carnival (HQ).png Pups Save Jake's Cake (HQ).png Pups Save a Wild Ride (HQ).png Mission PAW Royally Spooked! (HQ).png Pups Save Monkey-Dinger (HQ).png Category:Fully Protected Category:Season 4